The explosion of information across the Internet, cellular networks, digital television network, and other content delivery systems has led to a substantial challenge to publishers. Publishers need to understand behavior patterns as the audiences interact with the content. Very few publishers categorize their content and even fewer categorize it in a consistent and systematic way. Furthermore, content is constantly changing, both in volume and meaning. It is this lack of standardization that has led to search engines being central in the everyday use of the Internet. While there are existing applications that can use text mining and other techniques to properly categorize content, such techniques are often implemented as expensive, complex pieces of software that the average publisher can neither afford nor adequately maintain. In addition, such automated solutions may miss nuances that humans readily detect.
The following applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/669,791 filed on Sep. 25, 2003, and entitled “System and Method for Segmenting and Targeting Audience Members,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10,981,733 filed on Nov. 5, 2004, and entitled “Audience targeting System with Segment Management,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/981,758 filed on Nov. 5, 2004, and entitled “Audience Targeting System With Profile Synchronization,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/014,235 filed on Dec. 17, 2004, and entitled “Network for Matching Network With Performance Factoring and Revenue Allocation,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/014,248 filed on Dec. 17, 2004, and entitled “Audience Matching Network With Performance Factoring and Revenue Allocation,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/132,429 filed on May 19, 2005, and entitled “Audience Server,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/014,234 filed on Dec. 17, 2004, and entitled “Audience Targeting With Universal Profile Synchronization,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/580,023 filed on Oct. 13, 2006, and entitled “System and Method for Preserving Consumer Choice,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/906,859 filed on Mar. 14, 2007, and entitled “System and Method for Determining Client Metadata Using a Dynamic Rules Engine.”